rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 27
'Čest padlým, bolest poraženým...' Immen dúath caeda Sui tollech, tami gwannathach omen. Boe naer gwannathach, Boe naid bain gwannathar, Boe cuil ban firitha. (Stín rozprostřel se mezi námi, jak jsi přišel, tak nás opustíš, zarmoucený musíš jít, vše musí jednou skončit, všemu živému je souzeno uvadnout...) thumb|center|335 px Tma sestoupila na Quel'Danas a zahalila ostrov do své tajuplné náruče. Skoro byste uvěřili, že to vše byla jen noční můra, tak milosrdná byla její zdánlivá iluze míru. Ale stále se ozývali, stále byli slyšet od Studny a mezi padlými. Zněla temná slova nekromancie, i přesto, že se elfové dokázali dostat některým z těch kultistů za záda a ukrátit tak jejich "dílo" konané nad mrtvými. Jenže noc už nemohla být nikdy stejná jako dřív. '' Dříve ostrov zářil světly magických luceren a košů na oheň, zářil svitem Studny a Slunečního hájku. Nyní se nad obzorem stále linula zelená a fialová mlha, která snad pramenila právě z míst, kde donedávna stával Sluneční chrám. Pomalu se dostávali dál do samotného srdce ostrova, na návrší, které zbylo ze Sluneční plošiny. Když se jim od trosek nad hlavy zvedl stín s blanitými křídly, meče všech hraničářů okamžitě nahradily luky, kterými na draka zamířili. Lor'themar je ale gestem ruky zadržel, pak dalším naznačil, aby se tiše přiblížili ke zdem jedné z vyšších budov, které byly na dosah. Možná o nich drak věděl... možná ne. Tak jako tak již byl mimo dostřel a ztratil se nad čárou oblaků někam směrem k jihu, jak se zdálo. Vael'thas při pohledu na oblohu pohladil rudozlaté pírko, které měl na památku zapletené do vlasů za uchem, a pak opatrným pohybem následoval svého nového velitele Lora. Přitiskli se zády ke zdi a naslouchali zvukům okolí, rozhlíželi se. ''Byli v ruinách Terasy Magistrů. Lor'themar se náhle trochu více naklonil a zadíval vzhůru, pak pověsil luk přes rameno a vyhoupl se na zeď nad jejich hlavami, vyšplhal nahoru s obratností a silou, kterou mu mohli závidět i ti, kteří byli méně zranění a unavení, než on. Proti hvězdné obloze, která dnes halila svou tvář za několik lunou postříbřených mraků a dým stále ještě stoupající z ruin, se objevila Theronova ruka, gestem naznačující, aby tiše počkali. Slyšeli pak jeho rychlé měkké kroky na trámech a zbytcích horní terasy, vzápětí se vrátil a sklonil. "Provaz, Haldurone," řekl a sejmul z ramen to, co zbylo z jeho pláště. Halduron mu okamžitě podal lano, které nesl jeden z hraničářů a Lor'themar opět zmizel za obrysem zdi. Když se vracel, jeho kroky byly těžší. Netrpělivě a nechápavě hleděli nahoru, ale tiše čekali, jak nařídil. Lor'themar poklekl na kraji římsy s něčím zabaleným do svého pláště, co pak spustil za pomoci provazu dolů k nim. Tělo, které ještě nestačilo vychladnout? podivili se, vzali jej do náruče, a pak položili pomalu do stínu. Theron měkce doskočil za jejich záda, zatímco rozbalili plášť a našli v něm promáčeného elfa pokrytého zaschlou krví, prachem a popelem, oblečeného jen do zbytku košile a kalhot. "Theraldis Silversun," Lor'themar se zastavil mezi nimi, pak k tělu poklekl a položil mu ruku na zavřené oči. "Aranal, ama noral'alah belore... rea sin'anore..." thumb|left|662px Halduron se zastavil za Lor'themarem, který se zaťatými pěstmi hleděl k zřícenému chrámu Studny. "Lorde Therone...," řekl tiše, ale důrazně. Lor'themar sebou trochu trhl. "Byly doby, kdys mne oslovoval jinak," odvětil, aniž by se otočil. Trochu zachmuřil čelo. "To jsi nevedl zbytky mého národa, pane. Teď jsi náš vůdce ty," řekl zlatovlasý po chvilce ticha měkce, "tentokrát ti ale nesu dobrou zprávu. Vael'thas v sobě našel dost many na to, aby ji věnoval umírajícímu magistrovi. Probírá se. Jistě máš mnohé otázky, jako my všichni." Lor'themar se prudce otočil, upřel své zdravé oko na elfa, stiskl jeho rameno a prošel kolem něj rychle ke skupině hraničářů v jejich dočasném úkrytu pod Terasou Magistrů. Hraničáři mu ustoupili a on poklekl u provizorního lože, které stvořili ze svých plášťů. Theraldisovy zelené oči se zdály zatoulané někde daleko, ale snažil se je zaostřit na všechny kolem. Věděli, že má zlomené obě nohy a polámaná žebra - a podle všech znaků měl být dávno mrtev, i vzhledem ke kritickému nedostatku many v jeho auře a krvi, o kterém je informoval Vael. Vael'thas mu zvedl hlavu a svlažil jeho rozpraskané rty trochou vody, zraněný mu vzápěstí stiskl ruku se silou a urputností, kterou byste u někoho, kdo stojí na hraně bytí a nebytí, rozhodně nečekali. "Je... tohle nebe? Jestli... ano, pak chci... do pekla," dostal ze sebe Theraldis, a pak vykašlal pár kapek rudé krve, "zdálo se mi, že mne líbal Krasus." Vael se ohlédl na Lor'themara, pak se sklonil ke snoubenci své sestry. "Má poraněné plíce, tak moc neřvi," řekl, jako by to nebylo dost jasné. "Theraldisi?" Lor'themar stiskl magistrovu druhou ruku a elf na něj konečně upřel oči. Na chvilku se zatvářil absolutně vyděšeně při pohledu na krvavý obvaz, táhnoucí se veliteli hraničářů přes levé oko, pak ze sebe dostal: "Lore... máš... příšerné vlasy. Styď se." Někdo za Theronovými zády se neovládl a tiše se zasmál. Halduron se tím směrem zamračeně zahleděl a dva z hraničářů se urychleně otočili a vydali na hlídku. "Král... musím říci králi... Studna...," Theraldis se začal ošívat, jako by se chtěl zvednout. Vael'thas otevřel ústa, ale Lor'themar mu stiskl rameno a zakroutil hlavou. "Na hlášení bude dost času později. Co je to se Studnou, Theraldisi?" zeptal se místo toho. Magistr bolestně zavřel oči. "Dar'khan... chytil jsem ho, když... podřezával členy Synodu... jako jehňata. Studna... spoutal ji," Theraldis se na delší dobu odmlčel. Lor'themar pustil jeho ruku a zadržel dech, pak se mlčky napřímil a odešel stranou. Stěží tajil hněv, který patřil hlavně jemu samotnému. Halduron i ostatní se za ním nemě dívali, jen Vael'thas měl v očích otázku. Halduron mu to chtěl vysvětlit, ale odpověď přišla od samotného alar'annalas Therona. "Ze všech mágů jen on docenil práci hraničářů a tolik se o ni zajímal! Jako ten největší idiot jsem mu ukázal všechny obrany Sluneční studny. Všechny části potřebné k udržení ban'dinorielu, aby je mohl na dalším setkání Synodu nechat prošetřit a navrhnout jejich vylepšení... dal jsem tomu hadovi klíč od království na zlatém podnose, aby ho mohl předat Pohromě! A vy mne ještě stále chcete následovat?" otočil se a zadíval se na skupinu kolem magistra. "Nikdo z nás nedokázal odhadnout jeho druhou tvář a předpokládat jeho zradu, Lore," odpověděl Halduron tiše, "rovnou by ses mohl vinit z toho, že se potopily ty tři triéry." Lor'themar se rychle vrátil a gestem ho umlčel. "Tiše. Prozatím není potřeba přitěžovat magistrovi celou pravdou o tom, jak jsme dopadli. Jestli je Sluneční Studna poškozena - a jak jsem viděl ze střechy, stále ji hlídá silný oddíl nemrtvých a černokněžníků, nedokážeme nic, než zde zkusit najít další přeživší a vrátit se někam, kde vybudujeme základnu, nabereme síly a začneme znovu. A pak ji zkusíme dobýt." Halduron se jen smutně usmál a kývl, ostatní hraničáři se napřímili a zasalutovali. Vael'thas se zadíval na Theraldise, který cosi blouznil, jako by byl při vědomí jen napůl. "Nemůže chodit. Ponesu ho, pane." "Samozřejmě, s tím ramenem ho donesete daleko, kapitáne ''Snowdawn. Vezmu ho já, a pak se vystřídáme," rozhodl velitel Halduron a vstal, aby na okamžik stiskl Lor'themarovi ruku. "Nenecháme vzpomínku na Quel'thalas a na Studnu zatemnit myšlenkami na zrádce, pane." Lor'themar mu oplatil stisk, pak se zadíval na Vaela a ostatní: "Ale přísahám, že ho najdu, ať je kdekoli. Za tohle bude trpět přesně tolik, kolik si zaslouží." "Pokud přežil útok na Studnu," poznamenal Vael'thas suše, "ten bělovlasý lidský bastard vypadal, že dává přednost nemrtvým poskokům před živými. Asi se mu líp kontrolují." Halduron si mezitím nechal za pomocí dvou plášťů přivázat magistra Silversun na záda, zatímco mu dva z hraničářů vzali tornu a zbraně. V ruce si nesl jen dlouhý luk a u boku toulec se šípy. "...koule," zasténal Theraldis a někteří z elfů se na něj zaraženě zahleděli. Někdo si odkašlal. "''Belo... -virovy koule," zopakoval zřetelněji magistr, "kámen... světla... ohně... jiskry." "Už jsem se lekl, že jsem ho pochopil," poznamenal Halduron trochu sarkasticky a naklonil hlavu k magistrově, která mu zezadu spočívala na rameni: "Jaké koule to hledáme, lorde Silversun?" "On mluví o artefaktech naplněných mocí Studny, pane. Belo'vir je měl ve svých komnatách. To bylo někde... tady," řekl Vael'thas a ukázal na trosky, ve kterých se právě nacházeli. "Vím, kde byly jeho komnaty. Mohu uklidit cestu, pokud ty artefakty pomohou Vznešenému lidu... a pokud je magistr dokáže zacílit v ruinách. Ale ztrácíme čas, upoutáme na sebe pozornost a jemu už moc času také nezbývá," Lor'themar se chvíli díval na Haldurona a bezvládného Theraldise, pak se rozhodl. "Dobrá tedy. Dejte mi náskok a pak mne následujte co nejtišeji." thumb|left|496px "Theraldisi?" Vael trochu popleskal bezvědomého elfa po tváři. Stáli nejblíže místu, které dříve obýval Grand Magistr, a které dokázal lord Theron určit ve vší té změti sutin. Smaragdově zelené oči se otevřely a upřely na Vaela. "Tvá sestra tě zabije, až se dozví, že chodíš špinavý jako ork," oznámil mu výchovným tónem a chystal se opět omdlít. "Která z těch tří? Jsme tady, Theraldisi," Vael'thas ostře zašeptal. Theraldis se chvíli soustředil na orientaci v troskách, pak rozšířil oči: "U Slunce, ale ne! Moje sbírka!" zíral někam do temnoty mezi ruiny. Vael'thas si odkašlal: "Tys vážně něco sbíral? Už se asi nedozvím, co, že? Podívej, čekáme, jestli tu označíš ty magické kameny. Tedy, pokud si je neodnesl ten bastard, který po vyplenění plošiny očividně stáhl hlavní voj někam jinam." Theraldis se zamyslel a zkusil se soustředit, pak označil směr. Našli několik knih a svitků, několik magických krystalů a dvě zavřené skříňky, ale zmíněné magické kameny z dob trolích válek ne. Vael se zklamaně vracel k Halduronovi a Theraldisovi, když si všiml, že jedna z truhliček nese symbol Kirin Tor. Zmateně ji ukázal magistrovi, kterému se v tu chvíli něco rozzářilo v očích. "Zařízení proti nemrtvým, které vymyslela tvá nejhezčí sestra," snažil se po věci natáhnout, ale Vael ucukl. "Isielin projekt? Proč to tedy nepoužijeme?" "Počkal bych s tím. Nes to opatrně, netřes tím, není to stabilní. Snad se ochranná kouzla uvnitř udržela nedotčená..." Nakonec hledání kamenů vzdali. Pokud artefakty neměla Pohroma, muselo je celé sesunutí Terasy Magistrů přemístit tak, že byly momentálně mimo dosah. Vykročili tedy zpět na pobřeží, kde nechali schovaný člun, kterým připluli. thumb|left|556px Lor'themar opět prověřoval cestu před nimi, zatímco muži z oddílu hlídali okolí a čekali na jeho povely. Ke kotvišti, kde nechali člun, postupovali o dost obezřetněji, blížilo se svítání a nemrtví na ostrově se chovali, jako by začali organizovaně pátrat po vetřelcích. Usoudili, že jejich přítomnost nezůstala utajena. Pohybovali se téměř jako stíny svých stínů, a i když někteří z nich nespali celé dny, Halduron odmítl bezvládného magistra předat dalšímu a překonával svou paličatostí vlastní smrtelnou únavu. Cestou zachránili z trosek ještě několik zraněných či omráčených elfů, kteří se k nim přidali. Východní obzor bledl a jejich cesta trvala déle, než plánovali. Navíc začínalo být jasné, že to nejsou oni, koho nemrtví loví. Na několika místech za jejich zády již propukl hlasitý boj. Ranger-lord Theron se náhle odplížil od útesu, pod kterým nechali ukrytý člun, postavil se, gestem naznačil, aby se chopili zbraní a rozdělili na dvě skupiny, připraveni na vše. Znak pro... Amani? Krev jim okamžitě začala proudit žilami rychleji. Halduron chtěl složit ze zad Theraldise, ale ten se ho rukama držel jako klíště se slovy: "Ať vás to ani nenapadne, lorde Brightwing, kam vy, tam já." Dostali se tak dolů do malé zátoky jako poslední. Skupina trolích lovců svými tomahawky právě prosekala kýl jejich člunu. Trolí velitel se zasmál škodolibou radostí a vydal několik povelů v zandalari, svůj proslov ale nestačil dokončit. Lor'themarův šíp neomylně našel jeho oko a s křupnutím se mu zavrtal do lebky po opeřené letky a vyšel druhou stranou ven, až krev a mozek cákly na trolí lovce kolem. Vysoká bytost se zelenou kůží a kly se překotila na záda do mělké vody a zůstala viset na elfím člunu, trolové se ohlédli a pozvedli s řevem zbraně nad hlavy. "Agooni'gugu! Zul'jin!" vrhli se proti elfům v krátké krvavé řeži, někteří útočili tomahawky a oštěpy vrženými na dálku, někteří stačili strhnout z ramen krátké luky. Elfové měli výhodu překvapení, takže i přes vyrovnaný počet udělali s troly krátký proces. Prolitá krev se rozpíjela v pěně přílivu a odtékala do moře, když bylo po všem. Lor'themar dorazil posledního z nich jeho vlastní sekerkou a skopl ho do moře, pak slyšitelně zaskřípal zuby. "Je bláhové předpokládat, že sem přišli sami a jen za účelem lovu hlav. I když hlavu mého krále toužil ten mrzák Zul'jin nabodnout na kopí a nechat ji hledět na hořící Quel'thalas již za Druhé války," odhodil sekeru, sklepl z dlouhého zahnutého meče trolí krev a uklidil ho, pak se sklonil, aby prohledal mrtvolu velitele, která ještě stále napůl visela přes zničený člun. Halduron si vytrhl ze stehna trolí oštěp a zavrávoral, vzápětí klesl na jedno koleno a Theraldis se svezl z jeho zad do mokrého písku pláže. "Můj oř byl zraněn!" zavolal magistr, zatímco se snažil pískem převalit tak, aby viděl na Haldurona, jenže svět se mu už zase rozplýval před očima. Lor'themar s cákáním přeběhl mělčinu zpět k nim a zaklel, když poklekl vedle nich. Halduron se snažil obvázat si hlubokou krvácející ránu a mluvil vyrovnaným hlasem: "Klid. Musí, tak jako my, tušit, že na nemrtvé jedy nefungují. Nečekali tu odpor živých," říkal to, jako by uklidňoval sám sebe, "je to jen čistá rána bez jedu." Lor'themar odstrčil jeho ruce, aby si ránu prohlédl sám, jeho hlas byl mnohem méně klidný, než Halduronův: "Nějak se sem museli dostat. Vypadali jako zvědové, ale někde tu musí mít tábor. Jsou jako mrchožrouti, jen co odtáhne predátor od mršiny, přijdou si pro svůj podíl. Tebe má jejich vůdce zatraceně dobře uloženého v paměti, Haldurone," zvedl zdravé oko a upřel významný pohled na zraněného, o kterého se staral. "Neříkej, že by mi neodpustil ztrátu oka a ruky?" protáhl zlatovlasý hraničář a pak trochu sykl bolestí, jak mu jeho velitel stáhl ránu. "Podle toho, co říkají zvědové, tehdy přišel i o svou magickou regeneraci. Věř mi, že ty a Liadrin jste pořád na jeho seznamu ihned po králi Anasterianovi," Lor'themar ho ošetřil a zkontroloval Theraldise, zhrouceného na pláži vedle Haldurona. "Hm, je to pár let, ale i tehdy mne trefili oštěpem. Asi máš pravdu, můj pane," Halduron se i přes vážnost situace zazubil. Přišli o loď a někde tu byli jejich odvěcí nepřátelé, ať už za jakýmkoli účelem. zatím se ale Pohroma vrhla na troly a to byla jejich šance. "Takže máme dvě možnosti. Najít čluny, ve kterých sem přijeli Amani, nebo... teleport. I když ta druhá se nezdá pravděpodobná," řekl Lor'themar, zatímco kontroloval Theraldisův tep. "Zvládnu to," odpověděl mu zakrvácený mág k překvapení všech, aniž by otevřel oči, "ale potřebuji alespoň jeden z těch manových krystalů, co jste našli na Terase." "Kapitáne ''Snowdawn, nechte ty suvenýry," Theron kývl na Vael'thase, který okamžitě přestal obírat trolí mrtvoly o korálkové náhrdelníky, zuby a pírka, odhodil kopí zdobené sušenou lidskou hlavou a pospíšil k nim. Vylovil z provizorního vaku, stvořeného ze zbytků pláště, jeden ze zmíněných krystalů a vložil ho do Theraldisovy ruky. Magistrovy štíhlé prsty se semkly kolem kamene, jeho čelo se svraštilo soustředěním, zamumlal krátkou formuli a krystal v jeho rukou se na okamžik rozzářil. Pak se zvukem rozbitého skla praskl a rozpadl se ve třpytivý prach. Theraldis otevřel oči, které na okamžik zářily silněji, než obvykle, načrtl do vzduchu arkánní znak a prostor nad ním se rozzářil a zavlnil. Viděli rozmazaný obraz zlaté elfí sochy, takové, jako bývaly nedaleko všech bran města. Lor'themar vděčně kývl: "Všichni do portálu a někdo pomožte Halduronovi," pak zvedl magistra Silversun do náruče a prošel jako první. thumb|left|700px Mohli čekat, že teleport do města nebude zcela bezpečný. Již méně to, že místo, na které původně vedl, bude v troskách a obklopeno civícím zástupem nemrtvých, sešívaných hnusů a dalšího užaslého publika, které při pohledu na skupinu elfů, co se objevili na vyvýšeném místě nad jejich hlavami, sborově zamlaskalo a natáhlo pařáty jejich směrem. "Doprdele," usoudil Vael'thas, když se stačil rozhlédnout. "Šlo to říci i jinak," poznamenal Halduron, který se o něj opíral, "ale jinak sdílím vaše nadšení, kapitáne." "Magistři jistě mají smysl pro drama," Vael se ohlédl po Theraldisovi, kterého Lor'themar opatrně spustil ke svým nohám, aby se mohl chopit meče. První ghůlové a zombie se začínali sápat sutinami nahoru k nim. "Bazar," zamumlal Theron, když zhodnotil pohledem trosky budovy aukce, na které stáli, a pozůstatky banky naproti. Z toho neměli naději se vysekat, ne proti takové mase zrůd, co se chystaly z nich udělat svou snídani. Vael'thas sebou náhle škubl, sáhl opět do svého provizorního vaku a vylovil z něj truhličku se znaky Kirin Tor, aby ji magistrovi mohl strčit téměř pod nos. "Co ten sestřin prototyp, Theraldisi?" optal se naléhavě. Elf se zvedl na jednom lokti a dotkl se truhličky, aby na ní zrušil arkánní zámek. Ve tváři měl výraz, který připomínal počínající šílenství: ''usmíval se. Vzhlédl k Vaelovi: "Konec konců, už nemáme co ztratit. Hovořila o tom, že je zapotřebí... položit jej nejdále třicet sáhů od nemrtvých, pak utéci do bezpečí a vyslovit bezchybně přiloženou inkantaci." Vael'thas se rozhlédl po bývalém tržišti, kde byla doslova hlava na hlavě, ale nežilo to tu zrovna obchodním duchem: "Kterých třicet sáhů si mám vybrat?" optal se cynicky, zatímco hraničáři plýtvali posledními šípy na nemrtvé, plazící se k nim nahoru přes trosky trámů, sloupů, barevných oken a zdí. Lor'themar už byl zase v čele ostatních a sekal kolem sebe svou zakřivenou čepelí, skopával každé monstrum, které se přiblížilo, zpět do té hemžící se, páchnoucí masy. "Jestli něco máte, tak už to, anar'alah belore odpalte!" křikl nahoru za sebe. Vael'thas pokrčil rameny, vyjmul z truhličky bíle zářící kámen kulatého tvaru, a s rozmachem jej mrštil daleko do davu nemrtvých. Teprve pak si všiml svitku pergamenu na dně truhličky, na kterém stálo cosi zdobným písmem v elfštině. Poznal Isielin rukopis a uculil se. "Neházet! Je to citlivé na otřesy!" vykřikl Theraldis dost pozdě a zbytečně. Zářící koule se zastavila v nejvyšším místě svého letu, a pak padla dolů mezi nemrtvé. Žádná inkantace nebyla potřeba. Na okamžik je oslepila bílá záře, silnější, než cokoli, co kdy viděli, bez váhání se všichni vrhli k zemi a kryli za troskami. Žádná tlaková vlna nebo výbuch se ale nekonaly, neozval se ani žádný zvuk, který by je ohlušil, slyšeli jen vřískot nemrtvých a cosi jako zvonění v uších. Pak bylo ticho. Chvíli trvalo, než se věci na Bazaru daly zase do pohybu a čas začal plynout, tedy tak se jim to zdálo. Lor'themar se zvedl jako první a několikrát zamrkal svým zdravým okem, než se mu vrátilo úplné vidění. V místě, kam dopadl zářící orb, nebylo nic, než doutnající popel... po nemrtvých ani památky. Až na druhé straně tržiště zahlédl některé, které před tím zářením patrně zachránily trosky budov. Pobíhali bezcílně sem tam ve stavu, který připomínal paniku. Hořeli. Prohlédl si svou ruku, své tělo. Ať to byla jakákoli magie, živým neublížila. Nebyl čas o tom uvažovat, vděčně se chopil téhle šance, zavelel hraničářům do útoku a vyrazil vyčistit zbytek nemrtvých. Za nějakou dobu již budovali barikády kolem Bazaru a stavěli na ně své hlídky. "Co to... kur-," začal Vael'thas a Theraldis se ozval odněkud z výše jeho kolen. "Docela jsi zpustl, mladý muži. Až se zvednu, vtluču do tebe milerád zásady elfí výchovy, které jsi patrně ztratil někde na bojišti." "Myslím... to kouzlo! Co to bylo?" Vael'thas pomohl dolů ze sutin Halduronovi, a pak se vrátil pro Theraldise. "Optej se své sestry. Nemyslím, že to mělo takový účinek, jaký předpokládala," řekl mu ještě magistr s úsměvem, než ho Vael zvedl a on bolestí zase ztratil vědomí. thumb|left|700px Toho dne se na Bazar začali shromažďovat uprchlíci a přeživší ze všech míst, která dokázali Lor'themar a Halduron najít a zabezpečit, ze vsí, svatyní a přístavu, z hor, z podzemních chodeb města a osamělých věží, do kterých se nemrtví nedostali. Konečně měli potřebné léčitele pro zraněné; příděly potravin z několika skladů a sklepů, které na tržišti nelehly popelem, pro hladové; náruče pro sirotky a truchlící. Objevili se i další, kteří přežili Quel'Danas, mezi nimi zlomená Liadrin. Radost z jejího setkání s Lor'themarem, Halduronem a Galellem však zkazila bezmoc, se kterou opustila stan dočasného lazaretu, kde chtěla původně pomoci. Světlo ji opustilo, řekla. Světlo je v nejhorší hodině opustilo všechny. Nedokázala pomoci nikomu a ze všech nejméně sama sobě. Galell se probral z bezvědomí, ale s otevřenýma očima jen ležel na lůžku a třásl se, nevnímal nikoho a nic kolem sebe. Theraldise udržovali v milosrdném spánku za pomoci bylin z nezkažené části hvozdu. Vael'thas se jako dobrovolník zúčastnil výpravy přes poslední nepoškozenou vysokou lávku, která spojovala Bazar ve Východním Silvermoon se Západním městem. V budově staré radnice na Dawning lane nalezli opevněné elfy, kterým Theronův a Halduronův oddíl pomohl do bezpečí předtím, než se pokusili probojovat na Quel'Danas. Cestou zpět do krkolomné výše vysokých lávek mezi věžemi se jim při boji proti jednotkám Pohromy, které Arthas Menethil nechal na dobytém území, dostalo nečekané pomoci v podobě magistra Rommatha. Elfí mág sám vedl skupinu zachráněných a hledal další přeživší. Za pomoci jeho kouzel byl boj i cesta zpět mnohem snazší. Jenže se ukázalo, že záchrana živých nebude jediný problém, který je potřeba v první řadě vyřešit. Těla padlých, kterých byly plné ulice, trosky i vodní zdroje, se mohla stát zbraní proti nim samotným, rozšířit nákazu, jejíž známky projevovalo čím dál více elfů. Nebo dokonce povstat jako další nemrtví. Nebyl čas na oplakávání, nebyl čas na rituály. Jeden roh Bazaru se stal pohřebištěm, kde dnem i nocí bez ustání hořela hranice, jejíž plameny polykaly těla těch, které ztratili. Pocit bezmoci, bolesti a hněvu začínal přerůstat v pocit zrady. '' Navíc tomu přísný magistr Rommath nijak zvlášť nepomohl, když před elfy zmínil, že se Princ Sunstrider vrací do Quel'Thalas, aby byl se svým lidem. Odmítl totiž říci, kdy přesně se ho dočkají, než se opět ztratil v záblesku teleportačního kouzla po té, co elfům na místě nechal zásoby vyčarovaného jídla a many. Lor'themar cítil to, co všichni ze zástupu, který se shromažďoval na Bazaru. ''Bídu a porážku. Beznaděj. Poklonil se před hranicí, na kterou hraničáři donesli další elfí tělo, pak se otočil a div tak nevrazil do Haldurona, který se během posledních dní od něj nehnul téměř na krok. "Rommath je jistě schopný mág... ale co dělá, zasazuje do srdce Lidu další rány," řekl trochu chraplavým hlasem a vykročil zpět na místo, kde se shromáždili přeživší a vydávaly příděly. Tam, na schodech před polozřícenou městskou bankou, obvykle hovořil k elfům o tom, co bude třeba udělat, co se má dít dál. Ale jejich odhodlání a touha se nevzdat a pomstít se tomu, který jistě věři, že zasadil Quel'Thalas konečný úder, ze kterého se elfí říše již nikdy nevzpamatuje, den za dnem sláblo. Hlasy se odmlčely a nad Bazarem panovalo většinou jen ublížené a zklamané ticho. "Jen tlumočil vůli Prince," Halduron na okamžik stiskl rty. Po ošetření jedním z léčitelů se jeho noha rychle hojila, i tak ale stále kulhal a sotva Lor'themarově rychlé chůzi stačil. "Princ se sem mohl přenést teleportem ihned, jak se dozvěděl, kde mají přeživší tábor, nebo se pletu?" Lord Theron pohlédl do tváří zbídačelých elfů kolem, kteří se snažili o nemožné - zašívali šaty, tkali pokrývky, sítě a provazy, prali špinavá prostěradla a obvazy, vařili léky, opravovali zbroje a zbraně, sestavovali lešení, kterými zajišťovali okolní budovy. Pracovali bez obvyklé pomoci Synodu a magistrů, rukama, jak někteří dávno nebyli zvyklí. Zmáhala je podivná nemoc, která se šířila mezi všemi, nejrychleji ale mezi těmi, co byli zkušenější v užívání arkány. Kráčel kolem nich a zkoušel jim svým pozdravem, vlídnými slovy a starostí o ně dodávat síly. Někteří z nich ale mlčeli a odvraceli pohled. "Princ chce na vlastní oči vidět celou šíři devastace, můj pane Therone," namítl Halduron a sklonil se, aby jednomu z dětí podal ztracenou hadrovou hračku. "Odkládání návratu, když pozůstalí ze všeho nejvíce potřebují vůdce, který jim řekne, že mají budoucnost, není příliš moudré a lásku Lidu to Kael'thasovi nezíská. Mohl alespoň určit čas, kdy Princ skutečně dorazí. Čekáme na něj jako na spásu samotnou... místo toho jsem z Rommatha měl chvíli pocit, jako by-," Lor'themar sevřel pravou ruku v pěst a odmlčel se, jeho bledá tvář na okamžik znachověla. "Jako by se bál říci o Princově návratu víc, protože věří, že je mezi námi další zrádce?" dopověděl Halduron to, co elfovi s páskou přes oko nešlo ze rtů. Dar'khanova stínu nebylo snadné se zbavit. Ani viny, kterou za to vše alar'annalas Theron cítil. Nedůvěra magistra Rommatha to celé jen povýšila na další úroveň. Očekávat zrádce i mezi těmi, co se znovu narodili v té krvavé a ohnivé lázni...? Halduron polkl hořkost a položil svému veliteli ruku na rameno, jako by ho chtěl zastavit. Lor'themar na něj jen mlčky kývl, pak pomalu vystoupil na schody před bankou, aby těm zbídačelým duším a tělům dodal trochu naděje a odhodlání, kterých se jemu samotnému tak zatraceně nedostávalo. Na Quel'Danas přišli o vše. '' Jestli dříve měli převahu nad troly, teď byly síly vyrovnány a hrozilo, že přijdou i o to málo, co jim ještě zbylo. A Princův návrat se zdržoval, přestože měli zprávy, že se zastavil v lovecké chatě Quel'Lithien a prošel Thalasijským průsmykem. thumb|left|700px Lor'themar se díval do tváří a očí, které se k němu obracely, a na chvilku měl pocit, že už jim nemá, co říci. Snad kromě omluvy za to, že je zklamal. Halduron ho sledoval s úctou, ale kdy se i ta změní ve výraz, s jakým si ho prohlížel Rommath? A kdo dá znamení jemu, že oč se tu snaží, má ještě smysl? ''Měl být po boku krále na Quel'Danas a padnout s ním... Tehdy se u severozápadní barikády začalo něco dít. Hraničáři jednu její část rozebrali, aby další skupina uprchlíků, hlášená z Quel'Danas, mohla projít dovnitř na Bazar. Tentokrát je nevítaly výkřiky radosti ze shledání... tím směrem se po shromáždění šířilo užaslé ticho. Elfové se od své práce a košů na oheň, u kterých se ve skupinkách zahřívali, pomalu zvedali na nohy, obraceli tváře k tomu, co kněz Falon a jeho bratr Solanar nesli na ramenou, na nosítkách vyrobených z vysokého elfího štítu. Dokonce i Vael'thas, který z radosti ze spatření Falona přestal flirtovat s jednou z ošetřovatelek a pospíšil bratrům vstříc, se zarazil a zvážněl. Zástup se před nimi rozestupoval a utichal při pohledu na elfí tělo ve vznešené zkrvavené zbroji, zlomenou čepel na jeho prsou a dlouhé bílé vlasy halící ho jako rubáš. Dokázali ho vyrvat tomu, který ze svých silných protivníků dělal nemrtvé loutky. Probojovali se z Quel'Danas, aby na něj ne-smrt nevložila ruku, protože on byl symbolem toho, jací byli, než... Lor'themar padl na kolena ještě dříve, než elfové se svým smutným břemenem vystoupili po stupních k němu nahoru. Král Anasterian se vrátil domů. thumb|center|335 px 'Pokračovat ve čtení... ' Thalassian Aranal, ama noral'alah belore... rea sin'anore... = Povznes se, spasen světlem slunce a krví svého lidu Fráze mohla zaznít jako modlitba za umírajícího, protože Theron Theraldise našel ve stavu neslučujícím se s přežitím. Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu